


Original Bloodline

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Rape, Knotting, Language, M/M, Torture & Violence, Were!fic, bottom!Jared, bottom!Jensen, hurt!Jared, hurt!Jensen, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves and humans have been living side by side for eons, sometimes in harmony, most of the time in battle. A new era has arrived. The fate of all the nations will be decided by two werewolves. A leader and a follower – this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN :** This prompt was filled for the **SPN_reversbang challenge 2011**. The prompt was the work of the very tallented **inanna_maat**.

**Prologue**

_And the nations will be divided for moons. Too many to count before they will meet up again and there’ll be peace._

_In that time two will be born. One will follow the other to the end of days. The elder will roam alone, seeking for something that was never lost, but finding it when it was time._

_He will be identified as an Original – our pure bloodline flowing through his veins – making him unique to his peers. He will be the leader of all._

_The follower will be the salvation of all. He will rid the evil that chases our kind and he will make the elder whole._

_Both wolves will survive if they meet up in time. If not, the nations will divide again – this time until one or even both are extinct…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Jensen growled as he neared his home and saw the flashing blue lights. He hated cops. They always thought the worst of his kind. _His kind_. He was one two-faced bastard. He couldn’t remember the last time he thought about _his kind_. He slowed the Impala down and looked for a place to park. With all the cop cars around, it was difficult to park right in front of his apartment. At the end of the block, he gave up. He drove around and parked near the next corner. Walking back, he hoped that whatever the police was looking for had nothing to do with him – or for that matter with any of his neighbors. They were a good bunch of people. He sighed as he neared his apartment building and saw that the commotion was, in fact, centered on where he lived. He squared his shoulders and made his way up the stairs.

“Excuse me, Sir? You can’t go in there.”

Jensen looked up as the voice addressed him. He couldn’t believe his senses. It was a Beta. Even though werewolves and humans were integrated, it was still strange to see a wolf conducting a human job. But this police officer before him was indeed a wolf. Even with the regulated suppressions he’d have to be taking – a requirement for being on the job – it wasn’t enough to hide his status from Jensen’s senses. Jensen came to a halt. He could pinpoint the exact moment the cop realized he was dealing with an Alpha. His whole stance changed. He stood taller, but his head was bowed in respect – eyes lowered to the ground before him. Jensen chose to ignore the beta’s behavior. He wasn’t in a pack and had no need to adhere to pack protocol. “I live here.”

“I’m sorry, Alp… Sir.” The young cop blushed. He looked around and wanted to explain further when he was called away. “Please, don’t go up. The captain told us no one was allowed up.”

Jensen nodded his head, but then turned around and headed up the stairs anyway. Whatever the problem was, it had nothing to do with him. He had a long day and simply wanted to go to bed. He took the stairs two by two until he reached the sixth floor. He took his keys out of his pocket and found himself swearing as he saw that the commotion was right next door at Nick’s apartment. He frowned. He’d been living next to the old Alpha for a while now, with no problems before. “What’s going on here?” Jensen asked as he stepped into the apartment.

“Who are you?”

Jensen looked at the man who asked the question. The human was older than fifty and scruffy looking. “Ross Ackles,” Jensen answered as he supplied the cop with his middle name, rather than his first name. The apartment was in shambles. Nick might have been old, but he was always neat. “What happened here?”

“You the next door neighbor?”

Jensen nodded his head. He was aware of the fact that his question wasn’t answered. He wanted to ask again, but his attention was pulled away when the coroner’s stretcher moved out of the room. “What the fuck?” He moved towards the stretcher, but was stopped by a hand placed on his shoulder.

“You don’t want to see.” The voice was soft spoken and the hand felt warm on his skin.

Jensen turned around and didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or just go in denial when he sensed yet another Beta. “Another one of you?”

The cop seemed to know what he was referring to and shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t reply with an answer.

“What’s going on here?” Jensen asked again. He might not have looked at what was covered with that sheet, but he knew it was violent. The coppery smell of blood covered all other scents.

“We hoped you could tell us.”

Jensen shook his head. “What did you want me to tell you, I only got here? In fact, I’ve been the one trying to get an answer out of you now for the last ten minutes, but it seemed the only thing you cops are good at is avoiding answering my questions.”

“Don’t get cocky, boy.” The older man’s voice sounded up from behind them.

“I can’t get cocky if I don’t know what’s going on.” Jensen snapped and pulled his hands though his short cropped hair.

“Are you aware of the number of attacks the last few weeks on werewolves?”

Jensen sighed. He tried not to follow the news, but with the attacks making headlines at least five times a week, it was difficult to ignore. He nodded his head. “Are you saying that this is one of those?”

Again, his question was ignored when another question fired his way, “What do you know about the attacks?”

“Listen,” Jensen growled. He could feel his wolf side threatening to take over.

“No, you listen, boy.” The older man stepped forward and placed himself firmly in front of Jensen. “I don’t care about your questions. You can either answer my questions here, or I can have you escorted downtown and we could do it there. You’d look good in silver handcuffs.”

Jensen shook with anger as he took a step closer. He wouldn’t allow anyone, especially a _human_ to speak to him like that. He stopped when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

“Alpha, please.”

Jensen turned and looked at the soft spoken Beta. There was something about this Beta that made him relax, and if felt as if he’d known the other wolf for years. The Beta was submissive; he could find no fault in the wolf’s stance. He nodded his head and stepped back. “I just wanted to know what was going on here.” The blood smell tainted his senses, it was even affecting his sense of sight – everything had a hue of red to it, and it had nothing to do with his own eye coloring.

The older man sighed before he nodded his head. “I’m sorry. It’s been a rough few weeks. Can we go to your apartment and talk there?”

“Are you going to answer my questions?”

The man nodded his head. “I’ll answer your questions if you answer mine.”

Jensen snorted. It was going to be a long evening. He nodded again and made his way out of the apartment and went to his own. He unlocked the door and stepped in first. He heard the footsteps following him, and then a grunt as the second pair of footsteps halted at the door. He smiled softly before he turned around. The old guy was standing behind him, but the Beta was standing just outside his door. The wards he had in place kept all wolves out. They could only gain entry into his home if he invited them in.

“Jared?” The old man asked as he saw his partner standing at the entrance and not coming in.

Jared felt the blush spread over his face. He knew what had happened. He looked up and found Ackles’s gaze on him. He wanted to get angry, but he also knew that every Alpha had the right to put the wards up. It was one of their so called _privileges_ as Alphas, to guard their home in such a manner. “I can’t enter, Brian.” Jared refused to bow his head. He looked the Alpha in the eyes.

“What do you mean, you can’t enter?” Brian’s hand reached for his holster. The tension building up between the two Weres on either side of him was obvious.

“He meant exactly what he said. He can’t enter my apartment,” Jensen said as he walked deeper into his home.

“Why not?” Brian growled.

“He’s got wards up that makes it impossible for any other wolf to enter his apartment, unless he explicitly invites them in,” Jared replied.

“You can do that?” Brian sounded confused.

“Alphas can do a lot of things,” Jared responded, still refusing to lower his gaze.

Jensen snorted. “Apparently we can’t do everything. You show great strength, young Beta.”

“I need to,” Jared replied. It took all of his strength not to lower his gaze and kneel in front of the Alpha wolf.

“Indeed you do.” Jensen nodded, then stepped in front of Brian and placed himself between the two cops. “I’m not willing to invite you in. You wanted to talk to me in my apartment, so here we are.” He turned to face the older man again. “Ask your questions so that I can get mine answered.”

Brian looked to Jared, his hand still resting on his weapon. With a nod from the younger cop he eased down.

Although Jensen could sense that the Beta remained pissed off, with the older man calming he pressed on, “You wanted to know what I know about the attacks?”

Brian nodded his head.

“I only know what I’ve read in the papers and heard over the news,” Jensen offered.

“How long have you lived here?”

Jensen turned his attention to Jared, who asked the question. “I’ve been living here for the past two years.”

“These wards that you talk about, when did you put them up?” Brian questioned.

“The day I moved in. And, before you ask how many people or wolves had access to my home, let me answer that question as well. None. Since I’ve lived here you are the first human in my house. And no other wolf has stepped into this apartment.”

“Not even your now very dead neighbor?”

Jensen shook his head. “Not even him.”

“Why us?” Brian asked.

“You mean, why _you_?” Jensen smiled. “I can smell your honesty. You’re not scared of me, you don’t see me as a threat, and you can tell me what happened next door. I also know you will tell me what happened, even though it’s all part of an ongoing investigation.”

Jared snorted. This Alpha had one hell of an ego going on for him. “At least you’re honest.”

“Are you saying my partner can’t be trusted?” Brian’s voice rose an octave.

Jared shook his head. “No, Brian that’s not what he’s saying. I’m a Beta wolf. I’ll never be seen as a threat. Beta wolfs also can’t lie to Alphas. He will know immediately if I tell a lie.”

“I don’t understand, but I also don’t have the time to sort this out.” Brian paused, annoyed, then fired off another question as he reached for his pocket book. “Except for your neighbor, did you know any of the other deceased?”

Jensen shook his head. “I keep my contact with other Weres to the minimum. I don’t do well in packs.”

Jared turned his head slightly as he heard Jensen’s last comment. He could feel the sorrow in that final sentence.

“I don’t need your pity, Beta.” Jensen growled as he sensed Jared’s mood change.

Jared’s head snapped back. He whimpered softly and this time he did lower his gaze.

“What the hell?” Brian asked in confusion.

“Nothing,” Jensen snapped, and turned to face the older man again. “What else do you want to know?”

“Did you ever set foot in the deceased apartment?”

“All the time.”

“You were invited in,” Jared stated. He had managed to lift his gaze up again.

Jensen nodded.

“Wait, now I’m lost again. Are you saying there were wards up there as well?” Brian looked over to where Jared was standing.

“There were.” Jared stated.

Jensen nodded. “Wards break when the wolf that placed them there either invites another wolf in, takes the wards off or when the wolf dies. As a werewolf, you can sense the wards that were there for up to twenty-four hours after their removal. Then it fades into nothingness.”

“So, are you telling us that either the deceased knew his killer or it was a human that attacked him?”

“I’m not the cop here, am I?” Jensen replied.

“Jared, did you smell any other wards at the other attacks?” Brian enquired.

Jared shook his head. “All the other vics were only found after twenty-four hours. I smelled nothing. We would have to go back and see if we can find any markings that can indicate if there were any wards that protected them.”

“You know what marks to look for, young one?” Jensen sounded surprised.

“Stop calling me that.” Jared growled. He was getting tired of this hard ass Alpha.

Jensen barked out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. “How do you know for which marks to look for?”

“I was trained,” Jared replied. He could see the moment Jensen realized what it meant.

“You developed late – your status only became known after your initial training.”

Jared nodded his head. He could sense that Brian was wondering what was going on, but this wasn’t the time to delve into his past.

“What marks were you referring to?” Brian asked, clearly directing the attention back to the case.

Jensen nodded towards Jared, giving him the chance to explain.

“All wards made have the signature of the wolf that made them in them. It doesn’t have to be part of the wards themselves; it can be in the vicinity of where the wards were placed. In this instance, I would say that Mr. Ackles’s signature is in the middle of his wards. It adds extra protection that way.”

“You’re good,” Jensen replied and smiled.

Jared nodded at the compliment.

“You’re saying that the signature won’t disappear?” Brian sighed. “We’re going to have to go back to all of the crime scenes, aren’t we?” This information narrowed their search in a way, but it also fucked up everything, throwing everything wide open.

“I think so,” Jared answered.

Brian shook his head and tossed out a frustrated question, “Wait. So, the attacker was known to every vic and invited in?”

Jared and Jensen snorted. Jensen was the one who answered. “Wards only protect us against other Weres. They’ve got no effect on humans.”

“But, but, you invited me in?” Brian replied.

Jensen shook his head. “I didn’t invite you in. You stepped into my apartment on your own.”

“So, it could be a human that committed these crimes?” Brian paled, then mumbled under his breath, “Brass is going to love this.”

Jared nodded his head. “Yes. If we can’t find any link between all of the vics that points to one specific Were, then it was a human that killed six Alpha males.”

Brian stood stunned and lowered his eyes. “Have mercy on our souls.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**The Following Evening…**

Jared sat across his partner and frowned. He knew the information they got from Ackles had shed a troublesome light on things, but it also meant they were making headway into this case. “Did you notice he never took off his sunglasses?”

“What?” Brian looked up and then nodded his head. “I wanted to ask him about that, but then the two of you threw a few curveballs in my direction and the fact that he didn’t take of his glasses didn’t seem as important.”

Jared nodded. Brian was right, but he also knew it could be something important. “Would you mind if we stop there later?”

Brian shook his head. “You really want to see him without his sunglasses?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just curious, and I need to ask him about the one mark that we found.”

“No one could help you in forensics?”

Jared shook his head. He still couldn’t believe the fact that they found six signature marks at all of the victims places, including another six similar marks that didn’t make any sense. Jared also had no idea what they meant. “They say they’ve never seen something like that before. I hope Ackles can help us.”

“Fine, but send a copy of the unidentified mark over to the organized crime unit and the gang unit. Maybe they will have some knowledge about it.” Brian waited for Jared to complete the task before he spoke up again. “Let’s get going. We can knock of duty after we’re done with Ackles.

Both men stood to leave. It was time they had another talk with Ross Ackles.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jensen growled out in frustration – the wolf in him wanted out. Things were going well until Jared’s warm hand made contact with his skin. He still couldn’t believe that he managed to keep himself together. All he’d wanted to do was to claim the Beta for himself the moment he laid eyes on him. That was also the main reason he hadn’t invite the other wolf in. It was a way to protect both of them.

Jensen knew that if Jared saw him for what he really was his whole attitude would change towards him, and that’s something he didn’t want. It was bad enough that it was known he was an Alpha. If any other wolf should find out about his real status, everything he’d worked for would change.

Jensen growled again as his body rebelled, restless for the fact that he hadn’t changed into the form he was born in over three moon cycles. It was part of him laying claim on what was his. It was not a decision he made lightly, but his ancestors – his grandfather – had shown him the way, and reminded him that he had to do this. He had to fulfill his destiny.

His head snapped around as he heard a sound behind him, and he couldn’t help but to frown. He thought he was alone on the roof, but it seemed like he might have mistaken that fact. He looked around, but couldn’t see any movement in the dark. His sense of smell however did indicate that it was a human, and that placed him somewhat at ease. The rest of his so called heightened senses were dulled, due to his decision not to chance on a regular basis.

He could smell the rain in the air, and by the way the lightning played above the skyline he knew that a storm was approaching fast. It was time to head back in. He heard another sound and this time he growled as his hair stood up on his neck. The human was up to something, and Jensen dared to hope it was the killer. He would be one wolf that wouldn’t be taken down.

Jensen found himself shifting into his true form the minute the threat made itself known. He felt his bones snap and reshape inside of him as he changed into his grey, almost white coat, and he had to brace himself not to go off running to let his wolf side enjoy this newly found freedom. All Weres were larger than normal wolves, but he was one of the largest Alphas there had ever been. Just something else that made him stand out.

On his paws he made no sound, and he used the shadows on the roof to his advantage to sneak up closer to where the danger seemed to be. He could smell the human even better now that he’d shifted. It smelled of rage and darkness, and Jensen wanted to do nothing more than to smear his muzzle in the ground to get rid of the black tartness that overwhelmed his senses.

As the human cleared the shadows Jensen got a better look at the man. He was almost as tall as Jensen in his human form. His hair was long and tied to the back with a string. He was barefoot, clothed in only a pair of shorts, and Jensen could make out something tied to his back – as well as strapped to his thigh. Weapons most likely.

When the human was in striking distance Jensen attacked. He used the strength of his lower body and leaped forward, and brought his front paws down onto the man’s chest sending him backwards onto the roof. He growled as he snapped at the man. He tried to get his fangs into the man’s neck, wanting to get this fight over as soon as possible.

Surprised, Jensen suddenly realized he’d misjudged the skills of his assailant. As he tried to sink his teeth into the soft flesh he felt himself lifted, and he had just a fraction of a second to turn his body to land on his paws. He growled in anger, but didn’t storm again. This time he circled the man, taking note of his stance and which side was his weak one.

The man had the audacity to grin at him and it left him infuriated. He growled and moved forward again, trying to get behind the man to attack him and to bring him to his knees. But t was as if the man could sense all of his moves and he easily kept out of Jensen’s reach.

Jensen could feel himself tremble as adrenaline surged through his veins. He had to keep a level head, it was clear that the human was toying with him. He slowed his pace, taking a deep breath, but not taking his eyes off the man in front of him. He let out a deep warning growl as the man reached for the thing that was attached to his thigh. He had no idea what it was and he didn’t want to find out either. He leaped forward, his fangs slamming into the man’s forearm, his jaws locking tight as he held on.

The man screamed in pain and it sounded like music to Jensen’s ears. He could feel his jaws crushing the limb that he had in his mouth, and the blood that dripped into his mouth made him want more. He managed to get the man off his feet and dragged him down. The human tried to resist, but the hold Jensen had over him was too strong. As the bones snapped between his jaws he started shaking the limb around, wanting to tear it from its socket. The man howled in pain, but Jensen didn’t hear. He was going to tear him apart.

Jensen only became aware of the second and third assailants when he was kicked in his flank. The impact made him whimper, and he lost his grip on the arm between his jaws. He swerved around ready to tackle the new threats. He let out a growl and tried to jump to the side as he caught a glimpse of the bow that was pointed his way, but his reaction time was too slow and he felt the impact of the arrow as it penetrated his side. He could hear himself howl and then everything dimmed. He was sure he could hear someone laugh, and someone else made a comment about his eyes and that he was the grand price. His heart grew cold as he thought of the consequences of him being caught, but even as darkness closed all around him, he thought he could smell Jared’s scent before he faded away.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jared frowned as they knocked on Ross’s apartment door for the third time. He knew the other wolf was nearby; his scent was everywhere. He lifted his nose and then turned his attention to the stairs. “He’s on the roof.” Jared didn’t wait for Brian, but took the stairs two at a time. Something wasn’t right. His hackles rose as he drew his weapon and waited for Brian to catch up. Even through the closed door he could smell blood, and there was a lot of it. It made his stomach turn as he thought about what sight might greet them once they pushed the door open. Jared waited for Brian’s signal before he kicked the door open. Both men scanned the area; Jared used his keener sense of smell to find what he was dreading. A large pool of blood decorated the far eastern corner of the roof, there were track marks leading through it as if something or someone was dragged through it. It looked like there was a struggle and with the volume of blood on the roof Jared could guess that at least one person – or wolf, had lost its life. Jared released a frantic whine as he rounded the corner and found Ackles’s discarded clothes, all torn up and covered in blood. He took another sniff and then relaxed slightly. It might have been Ross’s clothes, but it wasn’t Ross’s blood, but it still didn’t solve the problem on where the Alpha wolf was. Jared clenched the clothes in his fist and growled. He turned around when he heard Brian talking to him.

“Are you okay, Jared?” Brian asked, concerned. In the past three years they’ve been working together, it was the first time he’d ever seen Jared losing control over himself in such a way. He was sure that Jared was a few seconds away from changing in front of his eyes.

Jared bit hard into his own hand before he stepped away and nodded his head. “Sorry, didn’t mean to lose it like that.” He offered no other explanation. Instead, he stared at the ragged clothes still clenched in his hand. “He shifted while he was still dressed.”

“Is that significant?” Brian asked.

Jared nodded his head. “It shows that he was in a hurry and that he didn’t have time to shed his clothes.” He sniffed at the clothes and then at the air. “There were three humans here. One is most likely dead by now.” He growled again. Sniffing at Ross’s clothes made his scent easier to identify and this time he could smell Ross’s blood as well. “Ackles has been hurt too, although not as seriously as the human.”

Brian cursed under his breath. He had no idea on what to do with all the information. He had no idea if Ackles was the victim or the aggressor. He sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. “What now?” It felt strange to defer to his younger partner, but since they were dealing with werewolves – and Jared being one himself – it felt the right thing to do.

Jared heard the doubt in his partner’s voice, but he also heard the underlying confidence – the believe that Brian trusted his judgment. “Let’s contact all the ER’s and even the vets. We’re either looking for a man mulled by a wild animal, or we’re looking for a wolf that is in a very bad state. However I think the ER route will pan out sooner.”

“Why do you say that?” Brian asked as he used his flashlight to light up the darkened roof.

“Most of the blood belongs to a human. The other two humans didn’t bleed, not what I can smell in any case,” Jared replied. He frowned and found himself praying for Ross’s safety. He shook his head in wonder, he couldn’t understand this urge he had in him to protect this strange Alpha.

“This is the first time, in all the time that we’ve worked together as partners, that you used your senses in such a heightened state as now. Why?” Brian enquired as he flipped his phone shut after arranging for back up and forensics, and putting out the notice for the possible badly bitten man.

“It’s the first time that I’ve really needed to use my senses on a case. It’s the first time I really need to use my training.”

“Training? Ackles said something about that as well.” Brian knew he Jared would answer him, his young partner always honest in all of his answers.

Jared sighed and nodded his head. It was time that he told Brian the one aspect of his life that he had no idea about. It was time to come clean…

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jensen felt himself being moved and he regulated his breathing to make sure his captures would believe that he was still unconscious. He had to find out where he was; he had to get away. His breath was forced out of his lungs as he was flung to the ground. This time he couldn’t cover up that he was awake. He could smell the stench of humans around him, but what made it worse were the other smells that surrounded him. He could smell, hell, he could even taste the feces and piss that surrounded him, it was mixed with the musky sent of raw sex and it made him gag. He tried to lift himself from the floor, but a well placed boot to the small of his back pinned him down securely. Whatever drug they used made him change back into his human form. The place where the arrow penetrated his body throbbed. He prayed for their souls that they kept him in this state, because he would tear them limb from limb if he was to get free. Their pounding hearts will beat their last beats in his palms. He gagged at the stench and felt the bile rise up in his throat. He was so weak that the only thing he could do was to turn his head and hope that he didn’t suffocate on his own vomit as it spewed from his lips. The way his insides burned as well as his throat, tongue and lips told him one other thing – he was more than just drugged, he was poisoned. Silver and Wolfsbane. One deadly cocktail for any werewolf. In small quantities it rendered him as weak as a day old pup – in larger doses it caused cruelty of another kind before death closed in.

“Make sure he’s properly secured. The Priest will be pissed if he gets away. He’s the one we were after. He holds all the answers.” The voice sounded far off, and Jensen tried to focus his attention on all the different pair of boots that were walking passed him. There were at least three in the room with him, not one of them the one he’d attacked. He had a feeling that he’d done enough damage to cause his demise. Jensen felt no pity. His concentration was broken when someone pulled him by the hair. He couldn’t help but to moan as it sparked slivers of pain throughout his whole body.

“Not so tough now are you, you fucking dog.” The man sneered as he pulled Jensen up and slammed him into the wall, then shackled him securely to the rough surface. “You killed my brother; your death will be mine.”

Jensen snorted. “Your brother was weak. He made a huge mistake, the same one you’re making.”

“And what would that be?” The man sneered.

“He thought he could attack me and win. I won – he’s dead.” Jensen growled.

He groaned when a fist was shoved into his tender abdomen. The first kick he received from the fight on the roof had not healed due to the poison in his system. “You seemed to mistaken your position. You didn’t win – we did. You’re ours now, and I will make sure that I get my revenge on you for my brother. I’ll make sure that you’ll belong to me, before I snuff the life out of you – permanently.” The man snarled and placed a hand on Jensen’s forehead, then slammed Jensen’s head back into the wall. Jensen felt the skin split open on the back of his head and the blood that drip down his neck. He was grateful when darkness overtook his senses.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

The Priest kept on playing with the Rosary beads as his cold steel eyes followed the scene at his feet, and he grinned slowly. His plans were coming together. He wouldn’t let humans and Weres live in peace together. Wolves were meant to be hunted like the animals they were, the scriptures were clear. The only way to save the humans was to kill the wolves – to kill this so called _Alpha of Alphas_. He will show no mercy.

He looked at the man lying at his feet – the seventh Alpha. He was sure the police didn’t know about this one and if they did, there wasn’t a thing that they could do about it. He sneered, but couldn’t help but to have some respect for the man. He’d taken a while to break – the old man tougher than the Priest initially thought. But now that he had the key to end any peaceful existence between man and wolf, he no longer cared about the spilled blood of an old man – or a so called prophecy that needed to be fulfilled. He had the final piece he needed; he never thought it would be handed to him on a silver platter. He could now wipe out the entire original bloodline of the werewolves himself. He would make sure that werewolves were hunted until the very last one of them lay dead at his feet.

He looked up as he heard the chime again. It was time to pray. Slowly he sank to his knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Three Days After Jensen’s Abduction…**

“Our legends go so far back that the origin is difficult to trace. Out of each new litter of pups in every generation, individual pups are identified for this special unit. We get chosen on different aspects, but all of us have one thing in common: we are not of original blood.” Jared shrugged his shoulders as Brian arched his eyebrows in confusion. “It’s something not explained to us. The council sends out the elders to do their bidding and we’re chosen in that way. We are chosen at a young age and placed in special schools. We are constantly monitored, and as the years pass, you grow more confident in your abilities until you reach your puberty years and your body starts to chance. If you’re lucky enough, your body changes while you’re still young – so if you turn out to be a Beta, you’ve got enough time to get recruited back into everyday pack life so you can still function normally. If you turn out to be an Alpha male, your destiny is there for you to grab hold of and be in the one unit that would protect our Alpha’s Alpha with your own life. Nothing would stand in your way, not even your own death.” Jared ran his hands over his face. “If you turn out like me – you are screwed for the rest of your life. Even if you did end up first in every class you ever took, you fail because you turned out to be a Beta.” He looked down at his hands and remained quiet.

Brian sighed and copied Jared’s actions with his hands. He couldn’t believe Jared’s rotten luck – it was the only way he could explain it. To be trained by the best Weres out there to form part of an elite unit was clearly a great honor and not one easily bestowed onto any Were. “So let me get this straight. Because you turned out to be a Beta you were thrown out of the unit, never mind the fact that you where top of you class in everything?” Brian couldn’t help but to feel his own anger building up at the total absurdity of the situation.

Jared nodded his head. He still couldn’t believe that he was telling Brian about everything. In a way, he felt more relieved. “I always knew it could turn out like that, Brian. Eighty-five percent of all Weres who come into their true form older than nineteen, turn out to be Betas. I can promise you, everything was explained in detail to my parents and to myself the moment I could comprehend what was going on. It’s not something that’s swept under the carpet or taken lightly.”

“I can’t believe you took that so easily. Was there nothing you could do?” Brian placed a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared snorted. “Believe me, I didn’t take it so well at all. I was devastated and that turned into anger. I was brought before the Were Council. It was there that my options where explained to me. I could either be mated off to an Alpha male, who would keep me tight under his reign, or I could use my built up anger in another way and still use my training. I made that choice easily and I joined the police force.”

“They were going to mate you off, just like that?” Brian sounded angry again.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. It was part of their culture. It was difficult to explain it to a non-Were.

“Boy, you’ve had it bad, but I’m glad to have you as my partner. You’re one hell of a cop.” Brian slapped Jared on the shoulder and turned away. It was time that they got back to their case.

Jared didn’t answer but just nodded his thanks to the first compliment he’d ever received from his tough partner.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jensen groaned as another well aimed stroke hit the inside of his naked thighs. He could feel the blood drip down from his legs onto the cold concrete floor. He hanged from his wrists, his body stretched to the limit – his toes just reached the floor. His body quivered as he jolted when the whip hit him across his back, leaving another bloody trail. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, hoping to find a sense of calmness within himself. He no longer struggled, but instead tried to conserve his energy in any way possible. He knew he had to escape and he had to do it quick, or he would die here. That he was certain off.

“You sound so pretty when you scream,” the man whispered in Jensen’s ear as he lowered the whip and started to touch Jensen with his hands.

Jensen tried to move away, but the way he was chained made it nearly impossible. He growled out loud as the man’s hands traveled down his body and came to rest on his hips. He felt the hot breath and cold tongue slide up and down his back, covering every inch of his spine with spit and nipping hard at his flesh to leave distinctive marks behind. Jensen quavered as the man moved lower. He felt his cheeks pushed apart, and screamed as the man’s thick tongue swept across his puckered hole. “Fuck off!” Jensen yelled and once again tried to move away. He knew what was going to happen and he couldn’t allow any of it.

“You’re so right, there will be fucking,” the man hissed behind him as he stood up and bit hard into the side of Jensen’s neck. He laughed as he withdrew from the newly formed bruise. “This is how you claim your mate, isn’t it? Well, now everyone knows you’re my bitch.” The man sneered as the stepped away and grabbed a syringe that lay on a table. “It’s time for your daily happy dose. Enjoy.”

Jensen tried to squirm away. His wrists were raw where the silver cuffs cut into his skin, the flesh already turned to a sickly black. His body convulsed as the drug was injected into his veins. Soon everything faded around him, and for once he was grateful for the respite he was given to forget about what was happening to him. He was unaware of the second man that entered his torture chamber.

“Timothy, have you managed to break him yet?” The man looked over to where Jensen hanged limp between his chains.

Timothy snorted. “He’s an Alpha male. One of the original bloodline. It will take a while to break him.” He didn’t add that he had a feeling that this one would rather die before they could break him.

“Our Priest is getting impatient. He wants answers. You need to do your job.”

“You can tell him that if he thinks he can do a better job then he can come and do it himself.” He stepped towards the controls and lowered Jensen’s body to the ground. He hoped that the latest round of drugs would make Jensen more susceptible to his questions, and that they could get the answers they needed. He also couldn’t wait to claim this wolf as his own, he wanted his cock buried deep within this Alpha’s tight channel – he wanted to ride him hard.

“You’re being disrespectful.” The man sneered. “Stop day dreaming and do your job.” He slapped Timothy hard against the head before he walked off.

Infuriated by the slap, Timothy he picked up the whip and started to assault Jensen’s body over and over, not caring that the man was too deep in a drug induced state to feel the blows raining down on his body – or be bothered about the streamlets of blood that flowed from his body, dripping steadily to the floor. Only when his arm tired did he toss the whip away, and heaved deeply until his breath was under control.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

The Priest’s cold steel grey eyes followed the man out of the room. If he closed his eyes he could still see the way the man swung the crop over and over. It was clear that Timothy was lost to the cause; the death of his brother by this werewolf has tainted him. He was a good soldier, but he was of no use to them any longer. It was time that he joined his brother.

The Priest will deal with the wolf himself.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jensen regained consciousness some few hours later, and sighed in relief when he found that he no longer hanged from chains but was lying on the cold, hard concrete floor. He slowly closed his eyes, willing himself to relax, to let his body heal, but he also knew that he was fighting a losing battle. The toxin he’d been injected with was starting to take its toll on his body. He was slowly running out of time. He slipped into unconsciousness again, as he woke as someone punched him hard in the gut. He grunted, not only in pain, but also out of frustration when he realized that he was hanging from the chains again. Blood oozed down his blackened wrists. He could smell the decay coming from his own body.

“So you’ve decided to join us at long last.” A voice sounded next to him. It was a voice he’s not heard before. Jensen stayed quiet. “No wonder Timothy had such great difficulty in breaking you – you’re one of those silent types. I know just how to get you to break.” The man’s voice was laced with confidence, and Jensen could feel the shiver passing down his back. The man walked towards him, only his silhouette visible out of the corner of Jensen’s eye. “I know all about you. Our scriptures talk about you and your bloodline. How you will come, and how you would supposedly bring peace between the nations. I don’t care; I’ll break you within two days.” Once again, his voice held only confidence.

Jensen frowned as he saw the man stroke something that hung around his neck. He groaned when he saw it was Rosary beads. Everything fell into place. He knew who killed the wolves; he knew what they wanted and what they would do to get it.

The man walked around Jensen and lifted his chin with his forefinger. “You will die. But if you answer my questions, and you will repent your sins, I will make sure you die easy. Refuse me my answers and your death will be hell.” The man’s voice sounded dull as if it was a well rehearsed speech.

“You know you’re wrong. I know all about what your religion claims.” Jensen’s voice was gruff for the lack of use.

The man grinned. “I’m impressed. You know who I am.”

Jensen snorted. “It’s nothing to be impressed about. You’re wrong. We’re not here to enslave humans.”

“NO! You’re an abomination, you want to rule us! I will not allow it! I will make sure that each one of you suffers for your sins before you’re sentenced to death, it’s the only way to clean your souls.” Spit flew from the man’s mouth as he paced back and forth in front of Jensen. The enraged man took a deep breath and then grinned as he removed his first instrument of pain. “Let’s see how beautifully I can make you scream. How I can get you to confess your sins.”

Jensen bit down hard unto his lips as the first streak of pain sliced through the inside of his arm. He hated the fact that humans knew about their weakness for silver. The blade sliced so thin it only drew a small amount of blood, but the burning sensation that went along with it caused all the real pain. Time stood still for Jensen. The man’s questions were repeated over and over, and still he refused to answer. Even when his silence was turned into sobs did he not give in. And when darkness fell across the warehouse floor, he was left alone for the first time and the silence that followed made him break apart; but no one was left to see. For the first time in as long as Jensen could remember he thought of returning to his pack. To crawl on his belly as low as he could and to accept his fate and be killed by the lowest member of the pack instead of facing all of this. His fevered mind drifted off as the moon broke out beyond the clouds, its silver beams of light falling softly onto his broken body. He could no longer feel the chains that suspended him from the beams, but he felt the cool night air as it swirled around his wolf form…

The moon begged him to come out and play, to run from the city to the place where he truly belonged. He could feel the moss underneath his paws urging him on to run – to be free – and he gave into the feeling.

His legs stretched wide and he leaped with ease over the rocky terrain. Low bushes and ferns brushed against his coat, some loose leaves tangled into his white and silver coat, but he kept on running. He knew he was no longer facing his problems, but at this stage, he just had to get away. He yearned to be able to sit on top of a ledge and to howl as the pups did when they were young, to give pleasure to his voice, to be free. Jensen panted as he sat down on top of the ledge. The valley – his home – was spread out beneath him and he felt at peace. He was ready to die, but then his hackles rose as another approached him from the side. It was his own Alpha and he had no choice but to bow out of respect.

_“Grandfather.”_

_The old wolf snorted and nipped the young wolf hard on the side of the neck. “I always let you get away with everything, didn’t I?” He didn’t sound angry, but merely stated it as a fact. “I thought I told you that I didn’t want to see you here on the ghost planes until it was your time to come to rest?”_

_“I’m ready to rest, Alpha.”_

_“Don’t you dare say that young one. Your destiny isn’t fulfilled. You still have to make sure that there’ll be everlasting peace between the races, but better yet – you still need to claim your mate. Which, I must say, is one hell of a Beta wolf. Don’t let him down – don’t let yourself down, young Pup.” The old wolf licked at his muzzle in affection. “It will get even worse before it gets better, but don’t give up hope. You’re of the original blood line – your eyes alone give you rights that no other wolf can claim. Be strong, Pup. You’ll make it. Look out for your mate; he will always be there for you.”_

Jensen gasped for air as he was pulled out of his dream. His eyes were wet with tears and he struggled to get his breathing under control. His Alpha was right, he had to be strong. But it still left him scared for what was to come, and he knew his grandfather was right – the worst was yet to come. He could only hang on to hope. It was the only thing he had got left. Slowly, exhaustion took him under.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jensen awoke again and by the amount of light that shined into the high windows, it seemed like it was nearing midday. He frowned. Normally by this time, he would’ve been tortured and tormented for hours already. He lifted his head and looked around him. It was clear that he was alone for the first time since he was abducted. He couldn’t even remember how long ago that had taken place. He tried to pull himself up by his arms to relieve the continued pressure on his shoulders, but he was still too weak. The fact that his one shoulder was dislocated didn’t make the task any easier. He growled out in frustration. Jensen tried again, but even as the sweat rolled down his spine and his breathing became harsh, it was clear that the silver cuffs that bound him wouldn’t give way. He couldn’t dare to lose hope but hope seemed far away. He stopped what he was doing when he heard the door opening to the side. It seemed that his little respite was over. It was time to face what was coming to him. _‘Please, Alpha – grandpa, let me be strong.’_

The leader of the cult was back. Jensen couldn’t help but to shiver a bit. He has heard about Pastor Victor Franklin – better known as The Priest. It was difficult to ignore him as he was part of a religion that was nearly as old as the werewolves themselves. Each new leader seemed to be a bit crazier than the first. This one seemed to take the cake when he was elected as Religious Ruler of Men. This man was totally in control of all his actions. Not once did he let his emotions take over in his task to break Jensen – to find out the secrets that Jensen himself wasn’t even sure he had the answers to. Jensen was brought out of his musings as the man spoke up.

“Let’s continue.” The man smirked as he fisted Jensen’s hair before letting the bound man’s head fell back again. He walked to the table and picked up the same small scalpel that he used the previous day. He also picked up a packet. He smirked as he held it up for Jensen to see. “Don’t you just love silver? These little beauties were made especially for me. Normally I use it in buckshot, but I thought this would be more fun.” He took the scalpel, and despite Jensen’s attempts to jerk away, cut deep into his chest.

Jensen struggled to keep quiet.

The man took hold of one of the chains that tied Jensen to the pulley and pulled him closer. “This is going to be so lovely.” He grinned as he pushed his finger into the cut he’d made, making the gap bigger before he slid one of the sliver balls deep into the incision.

Jensen screamed, the first of many bloody screams. He could handle the pain when the man cut him with the blade, and even when the finger was pushed into the bleeding cut. But the placement of the silver ball made him gasp for breath, and he could no longer keep still or quiet.

The man kept up with his task and cut several deep gashes into Jensen’s chest and abdominal area, and filled each with one of the balls – sometimes even two at a time. Between it all he would take time to pray.

Jensen could feel the silver sizzling inside of him; the smell of burnt flesh filled his nose, made him want to gag. His throat was raw from all the screaming, but the man never faltered once. He could hear the man talking or reciting something very softly. Sometimes it sounded like a prayer, but he couldn’t care less.

Franklin’s erection s strained against his jeans and he cupped himself. He was aware of the fact that Timothy wanted to fuck this wolf himself, but since he lost it and was no longer among the living – and since _HE_ was the ruler of all men – he would have the honor. But there was something else he wanted to do as well. “Don’t go anywhere,” he whispered in Jensen’s ear before he turned around and left the room.

Jensen couldn’t stop whimpering. His whole body was on fire, the silver poison spread like a wildfire, it contaminated each inch of his body. Already the color of his eyes changed, dulling with each minute. Jensen jerked away when the man returned and grabbed him hard on his shaft. He groaned and tried to kick up with his legs, but he was too weak.

“Still feisty, I see.” The man started to jerk Jensen hard, keeping up a rough pace.

Even with his body weak, Jensen couldn’t help but to get hard. “Stop it,” he whispered and tried to move away from the hand again.

“Why, don’t you like this?” The man grinned and leaned closer as his thumb brushed over the mushroom head of Jensen’s cock.

“Fuck off.” Jensen gritted on his teeth, and tried to keep his hips still as they wanted to thrust into the man’s fist.

Franklin groaned as Jensen’s knot swelled in his hand. “Did you know wolves stole their knots from men? It was supposed to be ours, to breed our women, to make sure they’re always there to populate the earth, but you filthy breed stole it. It’s all written down in our scriptures, off course – common folk don’t get to read _that_ scriptures ever, but we in the inner circle, we know.” He grinned and then continued, “I’m not supposed to be envious, and I will punish myself for it afterwards, but I’m jealous of your knot. To be able to fuck a bitch for hours while she screamed your name must be the most satisfying thing there is. But, then on the other hand, you’re not into women, are you Ackles. You like to take it up the ass, although since you’re one of the hot Alpha males, I assume you’ve never taken it up the ass. It’s going to change now. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll think you’re knotted. I’ll make sure that everyone knows you’re my bitch.” The man reached for something from his back pocket and grinned as he slipped the solid silver cock ring over Jensen’s hardened shaft. “That will keep you in check; don’t want you to shoot your filthy load all over this place.”

Jensen screamed again as the cock ring was placed over his shaft. It burned deep, the flesh smoldering around the constricted area. “Please, stop, please.” He no longer cared if he begged.

His torturer didn’t listen, but instead walked over to the controls and lowered Jensen’s body so that he was standing on his own two feet for the first time in more than two days. Franklin didn’t say a word as he palmed himself through his tight jeans and walked back to where Jensen hanged.

“Do you know the real reason behind your different eye colors?” Franklins grinned. “In the beginning there were many gods that had the power to create species. The god that created wolves wanted something that stood out and since none of the other beings on earth had any other color of eyes but brown speckled with gold dust – and since your creator was vain – he decided to make your eyes green. All the other gods told him it wasn’t a good idea, but he didn’t listen. The gods did however agree on one thing, your eyes were stunning. But, because you were made out of vanity, you were corrupt and wanted everything for yourself. When you saw us, and how we bred with our women, you ambushed us and you stole our knots. Our Master, our God was furious. But, there was one rule he couldn’t break, even if he wanted too: no god was allowed to kill another god’s creations. But, he was allowed to punish you and he did. He used ash from the infernos of the earth and he blew it into your eye, taking away your beauty and marking you as thieves for all to see. Your red eye means you’re not to be trusted, that you’re thieves, traitors and that you don’t belong. It gives us as humans the right to hunt you down and to wipe you from this earth forever.” Franklin took a breath. “This is going to be so good.” He lowered his zip and pulled out his straining cock, fisting it as he walked around Jensen, over and over.

Jensen shook his head. It wasn’t true, they were not thieves or traitors. They were not branded. It wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t get the words out – and he couldn’t help but to start to tremble as he heard the man lowering his jeans. He tensed up as the man moved in behind him and pushed his butt cheeks apart.

Franklin’s thumbs brushed over the puckered area and then he thrust forward, screaming in delight as the dry area gave way to his intrusion. The friction against his cock sent waves of pleasure through his body. He kept on pushing, not minding the fact that Jensen kept on pleading, screaming for him to stop. He didn’t mind the fact that as he started to thrust, his cock turned red as he ripped Jensen apart, and Jensen’s blood started to act as a lubricant making him thrust in a bit easier.

When Jensen was breached it felt to him as if he was split into two. There was no preparation, no lube, just the pre-cum on the man’s cock that was shoved into him, not letting him adjust, but thrusting forward until the cock was buried inside of him. And then the pain kept on coming and coming. He sobbed as the man changed his angle and pegged him on his prostate, making him feel the slivers of pleasure beneath the layers of pain that he felt. The priest’s hand snaked to his shaft, pressing at his knot. He played with it in his hand, squeezing it hard, making the bit of pleasure Jensen did experience evaporate like mist before the sun. Jensen retreated into his mind, seeking out a dark place he could hide to get away from the pain he felt. He could still feel the man piston inside of him, his blood dripping down the inside of his legs and he broke. He sobbed silently and wished for his death to follow quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Four Days After The Abduction…**

Jared cussed as he entered the squad room. He still couldn’t believe what he found out. It changed everything. He found Brian in their office and sighed as he sat down. “We’ve got problems.”

Brian arched an eyebrow but waited patiently for Jared to continue.

“They killed the Alpha males to get to Ross, or should I say Jensen Ackles,” Jared started off softly.

“What do you mean?” Brian barked out.

Jared pulled a photo from his shirt pocket and showed it to Brian. “Remember I told you about our origins, and the reason why the Elite Unit was established?”

Brian nodded his head as he looked at the photo and grunted in surprise. “Seriously?”

Jared found himself grinning. “Seriously. Meet, Jensen Ross Acckles. The reason why I didn’t pick up on it sooner was because Ackles is a common last name amongst werewolves. One of the many stories that have been carried down from one generation to another is that there will be an Alpha wolf born that will be the Alpha over all Alphas, and he would be recognized by the color of his eyes. It will show that he’s of the original blood line.”

“Why red and green?” Brian managed to ask.

“The red is said to show that this Alpha has the power to see beyond his vision, to turn his gaze into himself and to know lies from the truth. It’s also the mark from the gods that they placed on him, to show that he is the guardian to our spirit world.” He took a breath and then continued, “Jensen is the Alpha’s Alpha. That’s why he wore the sunglasses. He didn’t want to be identified. The Alpha’s that were killed – they all sat on the Were-council. They were killed to stop Jensen for claiming what belonged to him by birth.”

“Do you know who’s behind this all?” Brian frowned.

Jared nodded his head and took out another photo and handed it over to his partner. “Meet Pastor Victor Franklin. He’s the leader of a religious group called the Ruler of Men, or as he’s personally known – the Religious Ruler of Men.”

“Never heard of them.”

Jared nodded his head again. “They are a creepy bunch. They believe that man was created with one goal and that was to populate the earth. Their women are kept pregnant from the moment they reach puberty and can conceive.”

“Wait, what do they have against werewolves?”

Jared blushed. “One of the legends say that when we were created, we were loved by all the other beings, except one – men were jealous.”

“Of what?”

Jared dragged his hand across his face, groaned and then blushed again. “They were jealous of our knots,” there, he said it. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with not only his older human partner, but with someone which he looked up to as a father.

“Oh.” Brian could feel his face flushing as well, and reached for the bottle of water that stood on his table. “Why?”

“Brian,” Jared groaned, but he also knew his partner had the right to know. “Since the beginning men was fascinated with sex and it was good. But when the men saw the way we knotted with our mates, they wanted to do it as well.”

“Wait, why would we look on while werewolves were having sex?” Brian sounded confused.

“Brian…” Jared sighed. “You do know these are legends, stories told over eons? I’ve got no idea why men would watch while we mated, please, this is already difficult.”

“Sorry, continue.” Brian took another sip of his water, glad to have something to distract himself with.

“According to the legend, men entrapped one of our females and would only release her if we gave up our knot. Our Alpha went to negotiate himself for peace and to retrieve our female. They couldn’t reach an agreement, instead the first man and our Alpha got into a fight. We won and our Alpha had the right to kill your first man, but instead he spared him his life. He took his female and wanted to leave, but the man stormed him and threw ash from the deepest inferno of the earth into his eyes. Our Alpha was fast, but not fast enough and the ash burned his one eye – turning it blood red.” Jared sighed, but continued, “The gods were angry. They rarely meddled into their creations affairs but all the gods agreed, this has gone too far. Men were punished. Banished from the place all creatures lived together, they had to fend for themselves.” He bowed his head. “The damage to the Alpha’s eye couldn’t be reverted; instead the gods agreed that it would entitle our Alpha and his direct bloodline with sight beyond sight.” “Unfortunately,” Jared continued, “that started the war between werewolves and humans. The believe was created that we want to suppress humans and make them our slaves, making sure werewolves are forever dominant and men will become ours.”

“That’s just crazy.” Brian spoke up.

“There are people who believe this, and not all of them belong to the Ruler of Men religion. There are stories that have been told for centuries on how humans and wolves battled it out, and that was also the reason why our Elite Unit was established. It was to protect our Alpha,” Jared said tiredly.

“Damn, Jared, what now?” Brian looked at Jared again. For the first time since he got to know the young wolf, Jared looked tired, no, exhausted. “When was the last time you got some sleep?”

Jared shook his head. “We don’t need so much sleep. I’ll be all right.” He shifted in his seat and then continued, “It also seems like we found our one killer. The one that Jensen took a bite out of. The body was found in an alley about three miles from Jensen’s apartment. It was just dumped there.”

“Who found it?”

“A street child. Poor kid was a proper mess, but he’ll be all right.” Jared smiled. He loved children and it saddened him to know there were children living and sleeping on the streets.

“What do we know of the man?” Brian asked as he leaned closer. It was a new lead.

“Name was Stephen Andrews. Age, twenty-five. He was a soldier in the Ruler of Men.”

“Wait, why do they have soldiers?” Brian was perplexed.

“They also believe in guarding their Priest, it’s their version of our Elite Unit,” Jared explained. “But, that training they receive, I can’t tell.”

“Do we know anything else about him?”

Jared nodded his head. “He’s got a brother, Timothy, aged twenty-nine – also a solder in the same unit. Their whole family is devoted to this cult. We’re trying to get hold of their parents, but they normally don’t have contact with the rest of the outside world.”

“Let’s focus our attention on the brother. If we can get him, I have a feeling we will get to the rest of the group.” Brian stood up; it was time to put some serious legwork into this case.

Jared stood up as well. “I also found out about the mark no one could identify. It’s the mark of RM. It’s their calling card.”

“Good, I love it when freaks leave their calling cards behind. It makes it easier to get them convicted in the end.” Brian smiled.

Jared smiled back. It was going to be a long day, but he knew they couldn’t relax; Jensen’s time was running out.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Brian looked on as Jared placed the white sheet back over the body at the end of the pier. By the look on his young partner’s face, he knew that their latest lead just turned up dead.

Jared nodded his head as he saw Brian gaze on him. They were closing in on the religious occult, but this was one blow he hadn’t expect. They found Timothy Andrews, but with one problem – the man was dead. Shot executioner style. But what was more disturbing was the fact that he bore the same mark that was found at all of the crime scenes – he was taken out by his own group of people, and Jared had no idea why.

“I was thinking,” Brian waited until Jared joined him in their car before he spoke up, “All of the victims were members of the Were-council. We need to go and talk to the remaining members; there must be something that we’re overlooking.”

“I’ve already arranged for us to meet the council later tonight.” Jared grinned. “Hope you’re not scared of a bunch of wolves.”

“What do you mean?” Brian frowned.

“When the council meet they do it in our true form, I’ll be acting as interpreter between you and them, since I can still hear their thoughts even if I’m in my human form.”

“I’ve got a feeling it’s going to be a long night.” Brian sighed.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jared stood with his head bowed, his body relaxed. He could smell the worry radiating from his partner’s body and he wanted to put him at ease, but he also knew that until they were acknowledged there was nothing he could do.

_“You’ve grown, young Pup.”_

Jared smiled as he heard the voice addressed him. He raised his head for the first time since they entered the circular room and bowed with ease to the wolf nearest to his left. “Thank you, Alpha.”

_“It’s good to see you still got manners.”_

This time Jared grinned. “I’ve always got manners.” He could feel Brian’s worry changing into something else, and he knew it was due to the one sided conversation the man was hearing – which likely made no sense at all. His partner had to be patient, even if it was for a while longer.

_“That’s true; you just don’t use them all the time, especially in a room full of Alphas.”_

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes. He loved his father do death, but he was right. He was rude in ignoring the council. He left Brian standing near the door and walked towards the middle of the room. “I bow to all Alphas and this council. I bow to my Alpha and Father. Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice.”

Brian nearly drew his weapon when one of the wolves changed shape right next to him and walked quietly over to where Jared was still standing, head bowed. The fact that he was stark naked didn’t seem to matter at all.

“Jared.”

“Father.” Jared grinned again and hugged his father close. Although they lived in the same city, he rarely got to see his father often. Although his father was a member of the Were-council he was more on the side of things, having retired a few years back. It was also one of the things Jared was grateful for, especially when he made the connection that the Alphas killed were all members of the council, they were active members.

“You need to get some sleep, young Pup.” Gerald smiled and slapped his youngest son on the back.

“I will, father,” Jared replied, but didn’t elaborate when that would be.

Jared turned his attention to his partner and motioned for him to come closer. He made introductions quickly, and was glad to see that his father stayed in human form. It was a good thing to have him there. The last meeting he had with the council didn’t go down smoothly at all.

 _“You wanted to speak to us about our slain Alphas?”_ a wolf questioned.

Jared nodded his head. “Yes, Alpha Murphy. It’s important to us. You’re aware of the fact that Alpha Jensen’s been kidnapped, and has been missing now for four days. We need to find him.”

Another wolf snarled _“How dare you address him on his name, have you got no respect boy?”_

Jared felt his father’s hand resting on his shoulder, and he took a deep breath. He and Alpha Isola had never seen eye to eye and once again this Alpha made his hackles stand at attention. “He is of no known pack or pride, Alpha Isola. I may address him like that, unless you know something we don’t.” Jared well knew that Jensen had yet to accept his place as Alpha over all Alphas, and until he did that he would only be known as Alpha Jensen.

_“Excuse Alpha Isola’s outburst. You’re right, young pup. Alpha Jensen has no pack. What can we help you with?”_

“Thank you, Alpha Murphy.” Jared halted. He knew he had to play open cards with the council; it was the only way to get the information they needed. “We know who Alpha Jensen is.” Jared bowed his head as the council growled as one. Even his father’s hand gripped him hard, and Jared knew he would have the bruise to show for that.

_“You insolent little Beta…”_

Jared’s head snapped up as Alpha Isola stormed at him. Even as he tried to move, he found himself surrounded by a dozen other wolves – all members of the council, all protecting him against the threat. He never thought he would see that. “Father?” Jared asked confused.

His father ignored him, but addressed Alpha Murphy instead, “We’ve wasted enough time. He’s got the right to know what we can tell him.”

Alpha Murphy sighed, then nodded his head before he turned to his human form. “You’re right, he’s got the right to know. Please, will you tell him, what he is permitted to know. We’ve got something else to take care of.” He looked over to where three Elite Unit Alphas were guarding Alpha Isola.

“Father, what’s going on?” Jared asked again.

“Always impatient Pup, always so impatient. Let’s go and I tell you everything. Let me just put on some clothes, I think your partner has seen enough naked bodies for a while.” Gerald grinned as he took a robe that was held out to him, and lead his confused son and police partner out of the room.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jared stared before him and tiredly ran his hand over his face. It was all too much and yet there were so many questions that needed to be answered. “I don’t understand,” he spoke again. His own voice sounded strange to his ears.

Gerald looked at this son and there was only pride in his eyes. He ached to tell his son everything, but until Jensen was found some secrets had to remain just that – secrets. He hoped that the information he’d given Jared would help him find their Alpha, because without him, without both of them, werewolves would become extinct. “I can only tell you so much. The rest is not for me to divulge. That can only be revealed when the time is right.”

Brian saw the tension in his partner’s shoulders and stepped in. He still was at a lost on what transpired, but he also knew that Jared was near his breaking point as well. “Are you telling us that all of what has happened was already known?”

“Yes.” Gerald answered. He sighed and then explained again, “It’s written in our scriptures that there will come a time when the Alpha of all Alphas will be born. He will be of no pack or pride, and he will be identified as one of the original blood line.” Gerald looked at the man in front of him. “We follow many signs and we know that this time has come. We know that Jensen is our Alpha’s Alpha. It is said that in this same time there will be a second wolf born and that he will be the savior of our Alpha, of all of us.”

Brian interrupted the older man, “You’re saying it’s Jared?”

Gerald nodded his head. He could feel the anger rolling off Jared’s shoulders and he couldn’t blame his son for one moment. “Yes. When the elders came to test Jared they told us that he was a Beta wolf. The fact that they could say what he was, even before he reached puberty, made it known that he would be our Alpha’s mate. It was a hard decision to keep that knowledge from him, but we had to keep him safe. It was also the reason he was sent off to school to train with the future Elite group, it was to keep him safe. After that, when Jared joined the police force, we were all pleased. It gave him focus again and he would be safe – in a strange sort of way of course. From there we just had to wait.”

“I had no say in this,” Jared growled out.

“Pup, please. I know this is difficult, but you have to understand, we had to protect you. You were in so much more danger than Jensen ever was. I know you always wanted to be in the Elite Unit and I know it still hurts that you’re not part of it, but it was the only way to keep you safe,” Gerald tried to reason again.

“What else aren’t you telling us?” Jared ignored his father’s reassurance. He was too angry to deal with that.

“I can’t tell you the rest. Yes, there are scriptures about how things might work out, but until it actually happens there isn’t anything more I can tell you,” Gerald replied softly.

“I’ve heard enough, Father.” Jared turned around and bowed his neck slightly. “Thank you for your time, Alpha.” He turned out and walked away, but he heard his father’s thoughts even as he exited the room...

_“Be safe, Pup. Trust me, everything will work out the way it was meant to be. I love you.”_

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

“I’ve got a lead on where they might be,” Jared said as he pushed himself away from his desk. He’d just spoken to one of his informants, and received information of some odd activity that was going on somewhere on the outskirts of the industrial area. His gut feeling told him that they were on the right track.

“Jared, we need to talk,” Brian said even as he stood up to follow his partner. He’d been trying to talk to Jared since they came back from the Were-council eighteen hours earlier, but Jared remained so stubborn that Brian wanted to ring his neck for that.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Brian. We’ve got work to do.” Jared knew he was been unfair to his partner, but he couldn’t talk to him, not until he first sorted everything out in his head first.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

**Day Five…**

Jensen was no longer aware of time. The silver has penetrated deep within his body, and he knew he was hours away from death and he welcomed it with open arms. His grandfather was right, it did become worse before it got better. He struggled long with the concept of dying, but now he made his peace and it was better. Slowly, he closed his eyes more, longing to run wild again, to get away from the city. He knew the next forest he’d run through would not be the one he’d grown up in, the one beyond where he would meet his fate. Far from the urban jungle he was soon to die in.

The only regret he had was in not finding and claiming his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Late Night On Day Five…**

Jared gagged as he smelled the blood. He’d expected it to be bad, but this was so much worse. He felt the pain in his heart and hoped they weren’t too late. Jensen had to be all right.

“You okay?” Brian asked in concern as he heard Jared retch beside of him.

Jarred nodded his head as he wiped his mouth. “Too much blood.” He didn’t elaborate.

“You ready?” Brian asked as he checked his own weapon. They’d already established that there were only two men in the warehouse and Jared confirmed that one was a werewolf; they only hoped that it was Jensen.

Jared nodded again. He had no choice but to be ready. They stayed in contact with the backup units until everyone was in position and then they stormed.

Stung and smoke grenades were thrown into the building, smoke and lighting filling the place fast. As the smoke died down the police moved in. Each corner of the vast room was searched.

Jared saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, and frowned as he saw the figure that was wearing night goggles and ear plugs to protect himself from the grenades that were used, tried to sneak pass them. It made him angry, because it meant that they had a leak in the department. He snarled, and wasn’t even aware of the fact that he changed into his wolf form. He wouldn’t let this man get away. He stormed after the figure, ignoring the fact that Brian called out to him to wait for him. He would find this human and he would arrest him on his own.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Franklin cursed as he switched of his phone. He couldn’t believe that the police were there. He had to get out of here, but he had to plan his escape well. He looked at the broken body of the Alpha male and grinned. He might not have gotten any answers from the wolf, but he still was a great fuck. No women ever felt better beneath him than this wolf. It was a shame to leave him, but he was sure the wolf wouldn’t survive the night. It was the beginning of the end for the wolves. He’d dealt with one part of the scripture; the second part shouldn’t be that difficult. If he could kill the Alpha then it would be a piece of cake to kill the Beta – he only had to find him.

He cursed again as he looked at his watch, it was time to get out of there. He quickly placed the ear plugs in his ears and he placed the night goggles over his eyes and closed them. As the last smoke and flash grenade exploded he counted to ten and then opened his eyes. He could see each and every police officer which stormed inside. He quickly darted away, his escape root already planned. In no time he was out of the building. He flung the goggles to his side as he ripped out the ear plugs and then halted in his tracks. In front of him was one of the largest wolves he’d ever seen.

Jared could smell the stench radiating from the man that he'd followed. He smelt of fury, blood and sweat. But, he also smelled like sex – he smelt of Jensen. It angered Jared, but he also knew he couldn’t lose his focus.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Franklin snickered as he pulled the silver knife from his sleeve. He wanted to kick himself for not taking his Beretta with the silver bullets, but this was fine as well.

The wolf snarled at him but didn’t move any closer.

“Come, pup, let me show you how I deal with a filthy creature like yourself,” Franklin taunted the wolf as he flicked the knife from hand to hand. He took a step forward and then two steps back as the wolf came closer, growing in stature. Knowing that this wolf would kill him if given the chance, Franklin stormed.

Jared was caught by surprise as the man charged forward, but he had agility on his side. He leaped away and quickly turned to bite the man in the shoulder. The priest tasted bitter and Jared wanted to gag. He now knew the taste of pure evil. Jared released him, letting go before his instincts took over to rip the man to pieces. The law had to deal with him.

Franklin groaned out in pain. “You should’ve killed me, pup.”

The wolf snarled in anger.

“What, you don’t like to be called pup? Hits a bit too close for comfort, _PUP_?” Franklin felt the blood running down his arm and the numbness that followed just as quick. He was wasting time; he had to get out of there.

“You know what I do to vermin like yourself, I take what I like and I leave the rest to rot.” Franklin laughed as the wolf snarled and growled at him. “Would you like to feel it, pup? Would you like to feel my cock up your ass as I slice your neck open so that your blood can flow out of your body and you can die the way it was intended?”

Jared saw red and stormed. He no longer cared for his own safety. He raced forward and launched himself at the man; his paws hit the priest squarely in the chest sending both of them to the ground. The man had something in his hand and to late Jared realized it was diluted wolfsbane. The man squirted it in his eyes and it burned like hell and he leaped back, trying to use his paws to scrape at his eyes to get it off him. He used his sense of hearing and smell to make sure to stay out of the man’s way as he tried to clean his eyes. The tears run from his eyes and he could feel them clear up, but it was still difficult to see. He snarled, and as his vision returned he leaped again. He twisted his body and it was a good sound when the man lost his grip over the spray bottle and it hit the ground. Jared once more bit hard into the man’s shoulder. He still wouldn’t kill him, but he would not let him go again.

Franklin screamed as Jared bit into his shoulder. He was amazed on how quickly the wolf had recovered from the wolfsbane, and at the same time had stayed out of his reach even as he tried to attack him with the knife. Franklin could feel the knife trapped between their bodies. The way the wolf was angled above him meant that he had only one chance, and he made his decision. He went limp. He hoped it worked, and that the wolf would see it as his surrender.

Jared loosened the grip he had on the man’s shoulder as he felt the man submit to him. He felt weary, but he withdrew his teeth from the man’s shoulder, once again nearly gagging at the bitter taste.

Franklin used this opportunity and pushed the hilt upwards, feeling the silver blade slicing through fur, flesh, muscle and bone.

Jared howled and twisted away, the excruciating pain followed him in ever movement he made. He managed to turn his body, and as his fangs slipped into Franklin’s jugular vein, he felt the pressure lessen on the knife and he turned further hoping to free the knife from his body. He could feel the silver poisoning him with each breath he took.

Franklin felt the teeth sinking into his throat and he knew this was the end, but he had no regret. He knew the Alpha was dead, and this young pup wouldn’t survive either. He was just sad that it wasn’t the mate. He would’ve loved to die with the knowledge that he ended the time of wolves forever. Darkness descended over him and then he ceased to exist.

Jared could feel his own strength leaving him, but he couldn’t die. He had to make sure his Alpha was safe. It was the reason he was born, and it would be the last thing he did before he could join his ancestors in the stars. Slowly he got to his feet. As he rose, the knife fell to the ground – the continued source of poison leaving his body. Already he felt a bit better, but he knew it was too late. The wound was too close to his heart.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jensen was unsure what was happening around him. His ears wouldn’t stop ringing, his eyes red with tears and if he had the strength to cough he would’ve done just that.

He smelled them before he saw them, and he knew he had to get away. He wasn’t even aware when he’d been released from the chains that held him captured for all of this time, but he gathered his last bit of strength and made a run for it. He felt the glass cut into the soles of his feet, but he couldn’t stop to care. His whole body ached in pain, the silver depleting the life from him. He had no idea where to run to. His feet ached as hard as the rest of his body, blood pooling beneath his soles as he tried to find a way out.

Jensen snarled as he found himself in a corner. He could’ve sworn that there was a door there two seconds ago, but now it was gone. He was trapped, surrounded by several men – and Weres. He could see their lips moving, but he couldn’t hear them, his ears still ringing. Too exhausted to turn into his wolf form, he snarled again and crept deeper into the corner. He kept on snarling, glad to see that it kept human and wolf alike away from him.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jared found it difficult to walk on his wolf form, but knew that it would be totally impossible for him to walk as a man. Slowly he made his way back into the building. He could hear voices to the side and he followed them. They sounded stress, and all of them – the men and the wolves – reeked of fear. As he sniffed, he could also smell Jensen. Jared growled as he neared the men, and was glad that no one tried to stop him getting through. He found Jensen curled up in a corner; the Alpha’s bloodied body smelt like death warmed over. It was clear why no one was rushing to help him. The look he had in his eyes made everyone stop in fear. It was the only part of the Alpha’s body that showed confidence. His eyes glowed in hate, and Jared knew that no man would be able to touch Jensen while he was in this state. Instead Jared did the only thing he could do. He turned and snarled at his colleagues, making it known to all men and wolves that they should back up. He was grateful when Brian was the first to realize what he wanted, and between his partner and another Beta, they cleared the warehouse, leaving Jared alone with a snarling Jensen in the corner. It was time for step two. Slowly, Jared lowered himself to the ground, crawling on his stomach. He halted every few inches and whimpered to show his submissive side, making sure his intention was known that he only wanted to help.

Jensen watched the huge wolf closely. A part of him wanted nothing more than to tear the wolf apart, though something about it, with its gold and brown coat, was familiar and made him feel safe. Still, he wasn’t prepared to take the leap of faith yet and he snarled. Immediately the wolf paused and whimpered, then crawled forward ever so slowly. Jensen could see the distance shrinking between them and he wasn’t sure if he felt safe enough. He growled and snarled again and the wolf went completely still.

When Jensen become aggravated, Jared knew it was because he was moving too fast. He had to slow down some more or this Alpha would never let him near enough to help. His own body ached, but he turned himself onto his back and showed his belly, making sure that the Alpha wolf could see his neck as well. He had to remain calm. He needed to help Jensen.

Seeing the wolf in the perfect pose for being submissive, Jensen knew it meant him no harm. He could also see the muddy red color distorting the fur on its belly and he frowned. He knew the wolf was injured. Jensen’s growls softened and turned into whines and whimpers. His body ached and he wished it would end.

As Jensen stopped growling, Jared moved forward again. He kept to his belly and made his way to where Jensen was huddled in the corner. _“Alpha, please let me help you.”_

Jensen heard the voice in his head. It sounded so familiar. He looked at the wolf in front of him and his eyes grew huge. The moment he locked eyes with the wolf he knew it was Jared – it was his mate. As Alpha of all Alphas he claimed the wolf with a single word - _“MATE.”_ It was his right to claim what belonged to him and the word rolled through his mind like water over a smooth stone. It also now made sense on why he let this wolf so near to him. It was his mate and the Beta would never harm him.

Jared’s chest tightened as Jensen said the word mate. He could feel their connection pulling each other closer, and knew that Jensen just by uttering that one syllable word made their worlds was entwined forever. Jared still chose to move slowly, crawling on his belly until his snout rested near Jensen’s hand. He waited patiently and arched into the touch as Jensen’s fingers curled around his fur, scratching him just behind his ear. When Jensen stopped, Jared licked at his hand, then stood up and moved slowly to Jensen’s feet. His mate’s body was one mess of wounds and bruises, but Jared knew where to start. He moved and lay down at Jensen’s feet and slowly started to lick at them.

Jensen groaned as he felt the warm, rough tongue against the soles of his feet. Immediately the pain faded as the wolf’s tongue stroked his slashed feet. He didn’t try to move, but kept still as Jared’s tongue started at his toes, licking each one individually and then slowly moved down. Jared covered each inch of Jensen’s foot, lapping at all of the cuts, cleaning each and every one before he moved on to the other foot and did exactly the same. Jensen felt himself relax more and gave into the sensation. Soon his whole body was relaxed and he sighed and opened his eyes.

_“My mate.”_

_“Yours,”_ Jared answered and whimpered softly. _“You need more help, will you please allow the medics to look at you?”_ Jared kept his gaze lowered, not wanting to show any disrespect to this Alpha.

Jensen nodded slowly. He had a reason to life again. He’d found his mate.

 _“Thank you Alpha.”_ Jared lifted his head and caught Brian’s eye. Even though he was still in his wolf form, he knew Brian understood him when he howled once. He saw the medics racing towards them and he growled only once in warning, and then stood to their side and watched as they started to save his Alpha’s life. He didn’t move as Jensen was moved to a stretcher, he was so tired and he lay down on his haunches. He would just rest a few moments and then he would change back. He just wanted to close his eyes for a few seconds. He felt himself changing even as his eyes closed, and he hazily wondered where his clothes were. Then darkness surrounded him. He was unaware of Brian’s frantic calls to the paramedics as he saw the wound in his chest bled profusely.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

**Three Weeks After The Rescue…**

Jensen looked on as the younger man slept on. He looked around and smiled as the two wolves at the door lifted their heads in unison as if they were anticipating his movements. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The bigger wolf of the two huffed out in annoyance but didn’t reply. Instead, he turned a few times and then lay back on his paws again.

Jensen couldn’t help but to think back on what has happened to him and his mate these past weeks. When he’d regained consciousness for the first time, he’d been in hospital for almost a week. It was the doctor’s opinion that the only reason why he was still alive was because he was the Alpha’s Alpha. No other wolf would’ve survived. Jensen knew better. It was because of his mate. Jared pulled him through at the correct moment and the scriptures were true. Jared was the one who not only saved him, but also saved all werewolves. He was the true hero, and now he was suffering for it as well.

Jensen groaned as he thought of the hell Jared had gone through. He still couldn’t believe that Jared was alive. He heard Jared’s police partner as he explained to Jared’s father what he found at the back of the warehouse where Jared managed to kill Victor Franklin. By the sound of things it was a miracle that Jared was alive. He couldn’t help but to rub his hand over his own chest as he thought about Jared’s condition. How Jared had been getting worse, until Brian had a look at the knife and had seen that the blade was chipped. At least then they had an inkling what to do and things started to look better.

After Franklin’s death was announced it seemed like the rest of the religious group fell to pieces. Many men and women left the cult and they were no longer seen as a threat.

Up until two days ago the doctors kept Jared heavily sedated, as he tried to shift into his wolf form all the time. Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem, but he was so weak that the strength he would’ve used to change would’ve caused him his own death. They kept him on a mixture of human medicine and wolfsbane, to give his human body a chance to get stronger before they would allow him to shift. They had to poison him to keep him alive. But, he was getting better, stronger, and the sedation had been stopped. Jared had started to wake up the previous afternoon, but was very confused. The last time he was awake he had seem to realize where he was, and that Jensen was with him there. He’d been asleep again for ten hours.

Jensen took Jared’s hand and held it close. “You need to wake up; you’ve been a sleep for far too long.” His voice sounded ruff and he cleared it. The doctors kept on telling him it was normal, that it would get better. The silver did a lot of damage to his body – to his throat and it would be a while before he was completely healed. If only he could say the same for Jared.

Jensen sighed as his thoughts drifted back to past weeks. On most aspects, he was still in the dark. His brain shut down, protecting him against what had been done to him, but he was certain of the fact that Jared was his mate. He remembered seeing the wolf in front of him, bathing his feet with its tongue, soothing down his pain. He loved Jared.

As Jared groaned, Jensen soothed him again as he smiled. Jensen could feel his own eyes droop as tiredness settled over him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He hated going to sleep, his dreams filled with images and smells that made him shiver and gag. But he found that if he slept in the same room as Jared, he actually got some decent sleep. He hoped that when he woke up, Jared would be awake as well.

**SPN_Reversebang2011**

Jared could hear the voices around him and was grateful for the fact that they were whispering, giving him the chance to sleep some more. Normally his family would make a huge racket in the morning when he tried to sleep. His perception of things changed as his nose caught the smell of antiseptics and he frowned. It was so strong that it burned his nose and he whimpered, trying to move away from the stench.

“Easy, Pup. Just wake up and everything will be all right.” A voice soothed him down, and Jared felt himself responding to it almost immediately. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned. “You were not a dream?”

Jensen shook his head. “No.” Jensen took the cup of water and held it for Jared to take a sip.

“So, I’m still in hospital?”

Jensen nodded. “Just as on the previous three times you were awake.”

Jared nodded and then got quiet. He tried to remember what happened and then he blushed. “We are mates?” He could still feel the bond that had settled over them from Jensen using his power as Alpha to claim what was his.

“Did I do wrong?” Jensen frowned.

“I accepted it,” Jared didn’t hesitate to answer, though he had another question, “Why do you always call me pup?”

Jensen smiled. “Because you’re still a pup. You’ve got lots to learn.”

Jared snorted and groaned as pain traveled through his body. He felt Jensen’s hands on him even before he could move.

“Be still, you’re still healing.”

“You’re the one who should be healing.” Jared looked at his mate. He could see that Jensen had lost a lot of weight, his eyes and hair a dull color.

“I’m healed. It’s you that I’m worried about.”

Jared shook his head. “You’re the Alphas Alpha, you’re not supposed to be worried about me. You should take care of yourself.”

“You’re my responsibility. I must make sure you’re okay.”

Jared shook his head. “I can take care of myself.”

“You’re getting yourself worked up and then I’ll get in trouble,” Jensen said sweetly as he leaned in and kissed Jared hard to make him keep quiet.

Jared arched into the kiss. He could hear his own monitors squealing in the background, and smiled against the lips that were pressed against his. “I think you’re in trouble.”

Jensen groaned as he heard the monitors continued to sound, and he straightened himself quickly as the door burst open – nurses, doctors and even members of the Were-council rushing in. “He’s fine.” Jensen’s voice sounded tired, and he didn’t even object as Jared pulled him onto the bed to sit next to him.

“You’re awake.” The doctor observed as he stepped closer, but stopped in his tracks as Jensen growled at him.

“Are you always this grumpy?” Jared asked, and smiled as Jensen nearly snapped his neck to look at him.

“I’m not grumpy, it’s called jealousy.”

“And that’s so much better than being grumpy.” Jared smiled tiredly. It felt natural to him to be joking like this, and for the first time in his life he understood the bond that his parents shared.

“You’re tired. You need to sleep.” Jensen dragged his fingers through Jared’s long bangs.

“You need to sleep as well,” Jared said even as his eyes drifted close.

“I will.” Jensen looked over his shoulder and nodded at the doctor. “You can examine him, but don’t wake him up.”

The doctor nodded and quickly did what was expected off him. “He’s doing great. He will start being awake more often and for longer periods.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Thank you.” He looked at the wolves that stood around in the room. “Let his parents know, and his police partner.” He didn’t wait to see if they would follow his orders, instead he leaned back in the bed and closed his eyes again. His mate was awake and things were going to be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

**One Month Later…**

Jensen looked at the man lying asleep next to him in bed. Jared’s lower torso was wrapped around his, both of them covered with only a thin sheet. He was still getting used to the fact that Jared was his mate. They had the claiming ceremony the previous evening, his mark on Jared’s neck clearly visible for everyone to see, but he has yet to knot with Jared. He was still working out some inner demons, and Jensen didn’t want to claim Jared in such a final way and then have things not work out. He loved Jared with every fiber in his body. He would protect him with his own life, not because it was expected from him, but because he loved Jared. This young Beta nearly lost his own life for Jensen, and he knew that Jared would do it over and over again – even though it was Jensen’s duty as Alpha to protect his mate. He slowly traced Jared’s body with his finger, and knew the instant Jared was awake. His young mate stirred against him, moving his body so that Jared was lying nearly on top of him.

“You’re thinking too hard.”

Jensen had to laugh. Jared kept on saying that he thought too hard, and that he interrupted Jared’s sleep when he did that. “What was I thinking about?”

Jared turned their bodies so that Jensen was lying atop of him. He spread his legs and Jensen fitted perfectly between them. He could feel Jensen’s cock hardening, and his own leaped to attention. He had to bite on his lip not to arch his hips upwards. “That things won’t work out. But you seemed to forget about one thing. You claimed me in an ancient way and if we were not supposed to spend the rest of our lives together then the claim wouldn’t have worked.” Jared’s voice was still gruff from sleep.

Jensen smiled warmly and took Jared’s mouth in a lingering kiss. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You’ll never hurt me. I understand. You’re still trying to get to grips with what had happened to you in the warehouse, but it’s in the past. I’ll help you in any way possible, but please – you’re my mate. I need you, just as badly as you need me,” Jared replied. He had never confronted Jensen before on what had happened, but he also knew they had to talk this out. Otherwise it would fester between them, and instead of them growing closer together, it might end up as a wedge between them. And for life-mates like themselves, it only meant death.

“You don’t understand.” Jensen could hear the tension rising in his own voice.

“You’re wrong. I do understand.” Jared kept his voice calm.

Jensen shook his head. “You can never understand.” He pushed himself off from Jared’s warm body and paced their room.

Jared snorted and shook his head. “Yes, you’re right. I don’t understand everything. I don’t understand why the hell I saved your life and gave myself up to you as your mate. Maybe I’m just a stupid Beta.” He couldn’t believe how quickly he lost his temper with Jensen.

Jensen growled. “You will not speak to me in that way, or so degrading about yourself.”

Jared wanted to bow his head in shame, but the stubborn side of him made him look Jensen in the eyes. “I meant you no disrespect and you know that. You are over thinking things and that’s clouding your judgment. You already claimed me in a public ceremony as your mate, but because you’re so sure that you would get me hurt, you can’t find it in yourself to claim me in the one way that would seal our fates together. You might be the Alpha over all other Alphas, but you’re still the wolf with the intense eyes – the beautiful green and the stunning red – that that I fell in love with. That I nearly forfeited my life for. You’re just scared that you would lose me. Too scared to let go of your emotions and to claim what is offered to you freely.”

Jensen’s head snapped back as the words left Jared’s mouth. His own insecurities were laid out before him. He growled deeply, turned around, and in one smooth motion he had Jared pinned to the bed. “You don’t know what you’re asking of me PUP!” Jensen pressed his body weight down against Jared’s and was surprised to find Jared rock hard beneath him. “Seriously?”

Jared blushed. “You always have this reaction on me. You don’t seem to understand. I LOVE YOU. I want to be your mate in the true sense of the word. Nothing that you can do can scare me away. I know that you’re the Alpha and that you’re supposed to protect me, but I’m also your mate – it’s also my responsibility to protect you.” He leaned into Jensen and took his mouth in a hard kiss.

“You might be the newest Alpha over all Alphas, but you belong to me and I belong to you. I will never let you go. It’s time that you realize that I BELONG TO YOU.” Jared ground his hips upwards, dragging his hardened length against Jensen’s straining crotch.

Jensen felt the lust his mate shared for him and found himself nipping hard at Jared’s neck, marking his mate yet again as his.

Soon both men rutted against each other, their love for one another clearly visible in their touches.

Jensen turned Jared around so that the young Beta was on his knees and elbows on the bed, his legs apart, grunts escaping from him as Jensen kneaded his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and licking over the puckered hole. Already his mate was wet for him.

“Fuck, please, Jensen, please.” Jared moaned as he scrunched the sheet in his fist, rocking on his knees to push Jensen’s tongue deeper into his tight channel.

“So fucking tight and wet for me, Pup.” Jensen lapped hard at Jared’s hole, licking him up and down before letting his tongue travel up Jared’s spine. He reached his mark again, and lapped at the spot over and over, bringing Jared closer to the edge every time. He moved down Jared’s body, letting his tongue travel down Jared’s spine until he reached the tight opening again. He used the broad side of his tongue and swiped at the area, making it slicker than it already was before he pushed his tongue deep into the narrow opening. Jabbing in hard, he groaned as Jared’s muscles clenched around his tongue, pulling him in deeper. He thrust with his tongue, wiggling it from side to side, as he moved in and out of the opening. He loved rimming Jared and knew he would be able to make Jared cum with just his tongue alone. He’s done that already, on numerous of occasions – in fact the previous night – but he also knew it was time to move on. Jensen could feel his own erection straining for release, and he pushed his hand between their bodies and inserted a finger into Jared’s tight opening. He knew that it wasn’t strictly necessary; Jared’s own slickness made it wet enough for him to take him Jared without any prep. But this wasn’t what this was about, this was about something much more intimate. It was a way for Jensen to show Jared that he would always take care of him, and it was a way for Jared to show Jensen that he would always need him.

“Please,” Jared begged and pushed back on the three fingers that were now stretching him wide. “Please, fuck me.” He growled as Jensen removed his fingers from his channel and wanted to complain, but then his hole was filled again. He could feel the round head of Jensen’s cock, his whole body relaxing on instinct as his Alpha and his Mate breached him.

Both men groaned in unison as Jensen pushed his cock inch by inch forward, taking it as slow as possible, making both men grunt out in frustration until Jensen was buried balls deep in his mate.

Jensen lapped at Jared’s shoulder, waiting for Jared’s body to adjust around his before he slowly withdrew and started to piston forward in shallow thrusts. He knew Jared hated it, but at the same time craved it with his whole body.

Jared tried to move his body to get Jensen to thrust deeper into him, but Jensen knew what his mate wanted to do and he pinned him securely to the bed, making it nearly impossible for him to move. The only option he had was to take what was given to him. He could feel the sweat pooling in the small of his back, the little streamlets making their way down the sides of his hips, moving down his crack. He arched his back as far as he could, and sighed as Jensen’s teeth claimed the mark again – his Alpha sucking hard and drawing blood from his mark. He could feel Jensen’s knot moving against his rim, threatening to breach him, and he held his breath. He couldn’t wait for it to happen and he knew with all his heart that Jensen felt the same.

Jensen felt the pressure building in his cock, his knot growing bigger by the second, and then there was doubt again. But then he remembered his mate’s words. He leaned forward, biting down hard while his knot pressed hard against Jared’s first ring and finally pushed in. He actually felt it pop inside, and as Jared screamed his name – breached so wide for the first time – he made sure to claim his mate with his previous mark again. Jensen knew that not only would Jared have difficulties in walking for the next few days, he would have one hell of a time at work explaining the massive bruise that would decorate his skin – despite having the ability to heal fast.

Jared yelled out in pleasure and pain as his own orgasm ripped out of him on Jensen’s knot – not even a touch to his straining cock. It was so much more intense than he’d expected. The knot filled him up completely, and he realized how empty he always felt before this moment.

Jensen kept his steady pace of thrusting hard, burying his cock and his knot deep into the tight channel, feeling his knot moving forward until it pulsated over and over right against Jared’s prostate – filling him to the brim of his seed, claiming him in the ultimate way.

“Alpha,” Jared sounded out of breath but also totally fulfilled. He could feel Jensen’s seed filling him up, breeding him and gasped as a second orgasm – nearly as strong as the first – ripped through his body. He groaned, knowing he would most likely cum a few more times until he was milked dry, and his belly filled up completely with his Alpha’s seed. Jared moaned when he felt Jensen move, but sighed in relieve when he realized that Jensen just moved them so that they were both laying on their sides, Jared cradled against Jensen’s chest. He gasped as Jensen played with his nipples, sending sparks of extra pleasure through his body. He arched back hared into Jensen’s body, wanting to take his mate even deeper with in him.

“Shh, it’s all right.” Jensen soothed him down, lapping at the mark on his neck before claiming his mouth for a tender kiss.

Jared felt himself relax at his mate’s words, his whole body giving up to the pleasure that seeped into every pore of him. He managed to turn his gaze and looked into the beautiful colored eyes of his Alpha. “Thank you.”

Jensen didn’t reply with words but kissed him again, slowly and soft while he changed the angle with his hips – making sure that Jared experienced yet another orgasm without being touched once. “Don’t thank me yet, young pup. We are bound to be tied like this for at least another hour or more.” He grinned as Jared’s eyes grew wide and the young man tried to stifle a yawn.

“Get some sleep; I’ll be here with you every second of the way. I’m not leaving you. I know you’re not leaving me. You’re right, I’m here to protect you, and you’re here to protect me. I need you, just as you need me. I love you my Mate, my Beta.” Jensen smiled as he saw Jared’s eyes drawing close, his breath deepening with sleep. He knew this first knotting took a lot more out of Jared than he’d bargained for. Jared’s body would adjust with time, giving him more stamina for future knotting, making sure that they would have hours of play time while they were bound together.

Jensen knew his mate was right – his grandfather was right – he was the Alpha of all Alphas. He was bound to make mistakes, but with his Beta next to his side he – no, they – would be able to lead the Werewolves and the Humans to a peaceful co-existence.

**The End**


End file.
